Current technology for cooling electronics or other heat generating devices uses various combinations of heat transport mechanisms. Such heat transport mechanisms include but are not limited to conduction, convection and radiation. In many cases, the use of conduction, convention, or radiation alone are incapable of dissipating the heat generated by the objects. Further, the use of blowers or fans to generate forced convention cooling produces low frequency vibrations which are difficult to damp.
The use of acoustic waves to produce a forced convective air flow which can be used to cool a device is taught by the prior art. For example, Trinh et al is U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,717, discloses the use of a standing acoustic wave to cool a specific component on an electronic circuit board which requires more cooling than the other components. In a corresponding manner, Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,917 teaches the use of a standing acoustic wave for the cooling of ultra pure amorphous metals.
The invention is an apparatus for acoustic cooling using a hollow member.